Mama Umbridge
On-Screen Appearance Did you get mah text? Umbridge comes out of a door saying the name of this entrance. But in Stephen's Moveset, She says "Hold Oooon..." Special Attacks Neutral Special: Neck Lock Professor Umbridge will grab the opponent she has in front of her by their neck and says "I WILL DESTROY YOU!". This move might look like a regular grab, but unlike in those, Umbridge is able to move left or right (no jumps) while holding an opponent. By pressing A, Umbridge will taunt, damaging the grabbed opponent and by pressing B, she'll crush the opponent's head, dealing continuous damage. Umbridge cannot hold the opponent forever, though, as they'll fall off after a few seconds. By pressing Side B, Umbridge will throw the opponent as a projectile, dealing damage to those that touch them. The damage dealt depends on the opponent's weight. Side Special: Mama's Love Hand Umbridge will swing "Mama's Love Hand" forwards. If you don't charge it, the hit is able to plow opponents on the ground, while charging it will increase its damage and knockback. Time the swing correctly to reflect projectiles. There's a chance of the Love Hand being replaced by a feather, which only does 1%. Up Special: Mama's Temptation A cheese-cake will appear next to an opponent and Umbridge will dash to get it and eat it (healing some percentage). There's the probability of Umbridge's mother appearing if her daughter tries to eat the cake, which will stun nearby opponents. If used in midair, Umbridge cannot eat it. If anyone else eats the cake, Umbridge will cancel her dash. Down Special: Kisses from Mama Using this attack will Umbridge in a "kissing" stance, and she can move so that you can find someone that you can kiss. Press A to kiss, which can stun opponents. Press B again to go back to your original stance. Final Smash: Dementor's Kiss Professor Umbridge will snap her fingers, causing a group of Dementors to appear. If the ghosts trap an opponent, Umbridge will say that she's going to give them the "Dementor's Kiss", which will kill the trapped opponent. Apart from that, two dancing ghosts will arrive to the stage and dance, which deals damage and makes evasion much harder for opponents. Even after the killed opponent re-spawns, their dead body will remain on the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: Uh! KOSFX2: What!? Star KOSFX: *screams* Taunts Up: "A-Der-Der-Der-Der-Der!" Sd1: "Did you get mah text?" Sd2: "Well, you didn't text me back" Dn: *while flexing her muscles* "You gotta be stronger than a man! You gotta be a WOMAN!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "We gonna be doin things... THE UMBRIDGE WAY!" Victory 2: Umbridge laughs manically. Victory 3: *breaks her own finger* "See you in hell Everybody..." Lose/Clap: *facepalm* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Slap *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Kicks Forward *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Shouts "Dammit!" and delivers a strong kick *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Does a weird Dance Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Stomps on the Opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A Very Potter Musical Initials Victory Music The end instrumental snippet of Stutter Kirby Hat Umbridge's Hair, Hat and Makeup Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia * Video * Category:Playable Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Live Version Category:A Very Potter Musical Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Pink Category:Funny Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Transexual Category:Female Category:British Category:Harry Potter Category:Video Movesets Category:Strong Character Category:Fabulous Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Villains Category:Crossdressers Category:Trap Characters Category:Mother Category:Slightly Pissed Off Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Lawl TourneyMasters Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Brute Category:Team Starkid Category:Based on the real character